RWBY: Gamer's in Paradise
by MisterHouse38
Summary: When a bullied teen wakes up and is suddenly being told he's the gamer and can choose to go to any world he wants what does he choose? Come find out in hopefully a different gamer fic! First attempt at a published story please be gentle senpais.
1. Chapter 1

Man school sucks why can't I just have one day without the seniors trying to steal my lunch or forcing me to run around the track all lunch period. Like I mean i guess it could be worse I remember when I tried just not bringing a lunch and eating when I get home. The beating I took was not fun at all. Not to mention my girlfriend sense freshmen year broke up with me because a few of those seniors told her I was cheating on her. Oh well only 2 more weeks and spring break will be here and I can relax for awhile. Kinda sucks that season 4 of RWBY is over tho but it was a good escape while it lasted now I have to wait for season 5. Well i think I'm going to nap for awhile.

Waking up I'm just floating in darkness. And not just darkness like night without any lights just darkness like an overwhelming nothingness surrounding me but I can see myself when i look down clear as day just floating there.  
"Welcome to the Heart of the Game." a voice boomed out of no where yet everywhere. "You have been chosen to gain special powers. If you accept to acquire these powers you will be transferred to a world of your choosing BUT you will forget most of the knowledge of future events when you arrive in that world. Before I continue and explain more I need to know do you accept?"  
"Wait Heart of the Game? Special powers? What special powers would these be? And why would I have to forget about the events?"  
"Everything you are able to know I have told you. Choose do you accept the powers or not?"  
"Fuck it why not. I accept." The darkness around me turned into a heavily pixelated room that slowly became clearer and less 8 bit. In the room in front of me was two chairs facing each other about 2 feet apart. One had a doll in it wearing a dress the other empty. The doll's head moved towards me. "Sit now that you have accepted I can give you a temporary guide to walk you through the powers which I can now tell you is the power of The Gamer."  
"Wait The Gamer? As in that web comic where a normal guy's life is suddenly an rpg?" The voice didn't respond but the doll did.  
"If you come over here and sit I will give you a basic rundown of what powers you have and answer any questions you may have. I will also help you select a few options that will effect the world around you." I swear this doll was becoming closer to the size of a human every time I looked at it again. Sitting down across from the doll I nodded towards it while mentally correcting myself 'It? Her? Which should I choose..? Her it's definitely a her. Actually maybe I should find out if she has a name...  
"Before you begin by chance do you have a name I can call you..?" The doll looked at me pondering the question before nodding.  
"You can call me Rosella. Now before you ask anymore questions I need to go over a few things and ask a few questions. First this power as you guessed is the power of The Gamer but unlike that web comic it's not just an rpg you can choose what type of game you want it to be or a mix of a few. If you want a demo of each game type you choose ask me and I will put you in a scenario where you can see what it is and how it works. This also includes any combination of types you can think of. After that you can choose things like your name in case you don't want to go by your current name and also your physical appearance including but not limited to gender eye and hair color and skin tone. Finally after making those choices you will tell me what world you wish to go to including your own if you want where you could live like you are now but have the ability to outgrow everyone easily or a random world of our choosing. Note if you choose a random world you'll be awarded a reward before you finish the tutorial and another one upon a set event in that world. And if you do choose a random world the world will be something that fits the genre you choose. For instance if you choose adventure rpg you could end up in a world like Hyrule or Tamriel. If you choose a puzzle game you could find yourself in any world from mundane to extraordinary where common day things like eating or intense things like killing a monster are mini games. I'm sure you get the picture from those examples. Now which type of genre would you like to have or try out?" By this point the doll was about 5 feet 6 inches tall and was quickly becoming less like a doll and more human and was even starting to become cute growing long red hair. Though the dress definitely needed to changed to something bigger if it wasn't a two piece outfit she would be exposed. Though I don't think it would matter much I mean she's a doll right? She couldn't really have the parts needed down there to be a human right...? RIGHT? Ignoring this train of thought with a slight blush I try to continue the tutorial. This is the tutorial right? I have to many questions that shouldn't have to be answered...  
"Um can i have an example of an rpg, fps crafting simulation, and uh that's where we'll leave it for now." Still unable to get the thought of Rosella having genitals or not i rambled off a few types.  
"Stand up and go through that door over there and you will run through a little demo of those combined." Rosella was pointing to a door that appeared besides us. I decide not to waste any time and go straight through the door and suddenly I'm in a courtyard with a few points of interests. One was a few targets set up down a shooting range with various weaponry ranging from a sling shot all the way up to what looks like a laser pistol. Next to that a few yards down was wooden targets each with a small hp bar above them and displays of basic melee weaponry like daggers all the way up to some glowing high-tech glove. Continuing around the courtyard there was a giant collection of crafting stations. A smelter, a forge, a few looms, a ammo bench, even had an oven and drink mixer. Wondering how the crafting is I walk over to the forge to have a pop up appear in front of me.  
 **Skill Gained. Metallurgy[Lv.1](0%). The process of melting and beating on metal to form objects from anything as simple as a nail to complicated** **as machine parts. Requires metals to work with. Working metal while following a blueprint will increase the quality of the item being made. Obtain blueprints** **by finding them in the world or by creating them at a Drafting Bench. Stats that effect Metallurgy: Strength, Dexterity, Vitality, Luck.  
** Behind me I heard Rosella enter the scene turning around to face her I notice the dress and shirt she had on had ripped revealing that she did indeed have a vagina and not only that but her chest had grown to about a DD size. Blushing I looked away. "Normally you would have to acquire materials yourself but as this is a demo the materials will be provided." Next to me a giant bin of various metal appeared. Looking down the line of different work stations I noticed bins of materials were appearing at each one. I glanced back at Rosella and came to a decision. I am going to make her some clothes she can cover up with. Moving down to the sewing station I have another pop up.  
 **Skill Gained Tailoring[Lv.1](0%) The process of turning different clothes and silks into clothes, bags or other objects. Requires** **cloth of some sort and thread to work with. Sewing with a blueprint increases the quality of the item made. Stats that effect Tailoring: Dexterity, Luck.**  
Grabbing a measuring tape of of the table I turn around and noticed she was also blushing now and attempting to cover herself with her hands. "As you can see I have been changing from that doll you saw into an actual human even with emotions." Scratching the back of my head,  
"Yeah I noticed that's why we're over here I was going to make some clothing for you I just need some measurements unless you want something baggy..." Looking down at herself with a blush,  
"Baggy is fine hurry up please, and stop staring.." Turning back around I set the tape measure back down and grabbed some red cloth and thread and walk over to the machine upon touching it the basic knowledge of what to do was just there and so i began making a simple shirt and blouse when I finished another pop up was there.  
 **Tailoring[Lv.2](85%)**  
Without turning around I hand her the clothes after a few seconds another set of pop ups came up.  
 **Rosella relationship up!**  
 **When you interact with people and factions your standing with them will increase. If you can get enough standing with factions they will help you too low and they will hate you or even try to hunt you down! Like standing with factions having high standing with individual people can grant you gifts from them depending on what their profession is. Could include discounts at shops, ore from mines, fruit or vegetables from farms... etc.**  
"Well I think I understand the crafting enough with this set lets move on to combat." Walking across I swipe my hand across everything I could on a hunch and suddenly I had a swarm of pop ups appear each going over one of the weapons I just touched. Picking up a assault rifle suddenly a crosshair appeared in the center of my vision. Keeping the rifle at my hip I aimed in different areas with it and the crosshair followed where I was aiming. 'Super fucking convenient right there.' Taking a few hip shots down range and finding that the crosshair isn't totally accurate but shows a general area I'm shooting at with at about 50 yards away only having the bullets stray from the crosshair by about 3 inches from where I aimed. Shouldering the rifle I took more shots without actually looking down the iron sights and the rifle shot dead center of the crosshair even if I wasn't looking at the target. 'That's actually kinda broken...' Setting the rifle down I look over and pick up a scoped hunting rifle and fire it from the hip a few times expecting similar results but it was way different. Instead of each shot being within 3 inches of where I aimed it was dead center each time with a little spread mostly due to having to re chamber it with the bolt. Bringing it to my should I shoot two more shots without looking down the scope seeing them hit dead center but moving the target back more and then one more shot while looking down the scope which had blown the target apart... 'definitely going to try and get a sniper if I go to a world with monsters..'

After setting down the hunting rifle I walk over to the melee weapons and repeat what I did to the guns getting another set of passives for each type. Picking up the glove wondering what it did and out of the back of the hand came a whip glowing the same as the gem that was there. Giving it a test swing at target in front of me I cut it clean in two and make a hole in the ground 2 yards long. 'yea I'm going to put this down before I kill myself...' Picking up a katana I swing it a few times at the target watching the hp barely changing each swing until I really swing hard knocking off half of the targets hp. 'Not bad' Setting the katana down and picking up a greatsword and swinging it at the target and cutting it almost in half. 'yup if melee I need one of these beasts... can't cut myself in half with this as easily as that glove thing... fuck the glove..' turning towards Rosella,  
"I think I've seen enough I like this blend of games honestly if I add anything else it's just going to get me in trouble like a dating sim or god forbid a porn genre... anyway what else do we need to do?" Walking towards me she pulled tablet,  
"Next is either your appearance or which world you want to be in... I suggest you choose which world first because some worlds could have different features or races. But if you want to go over appearance first we can come back to it again after selecting the world..." Sitting on the ground looking up at her  
"No need I've already choose I'm going with random for the world there's a few I do want to go to but anything would be better then the hell hole I was just in." Rosella tapped a few times on the tablet and a wheel popped up full of so many names I could even read them.  
"Spin the wheel for how we're going to choose just know you have 3 tries on the wheel so even tho it's random you still can change it to a degree." Spinning the wheel as hard as I can it kept spinning a few times around before landing on Home...  
"Home as in my old world? HELL NO" Grabbing the wheel and spinning it again it eventually came all the way around to... Remnant.  
"That is actually one of the few I wanted.. alright next is appearance right?" She tapped on her tablet a few more times and a mirror appeared in front of me.  
"To change something just tap what you want to change on the mirror and you can change it by searching for style or color, or by sliding a bar that will show up. Note because the world is Remnant you can choose to be a human or a faunus and if you choose a faunus you can choose what you want for animal features." First I swapped my name from Chris to Cyan to get that out of the way. Then I quickly changing myself from human to faunus and flipping through the choices I see that pterodactyl is a choice... 'No my luck I'll have wings that I won't know how to use. Ooo this looks like it could be cool.' Choosing Xenosmilus or better known as saber tooth cat. The mirror showed me now with a set of giant yellow cat ears on the top of my head and a tail whipping back and forth. Quickly changing my hair color from black to cyan with black tips I hit accept and as soon as I did I felt the ears and tail sprout out from my body and I blacked out hitting the floor.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An: Well that's the first chapter of my first story I've ever published. I know it falls into the whole gamer cliche and I know there is A LOT out there as I've read a decent bit of them. Now before to many people cringe to hard I also know that I suck with structuring a story and knowing when i need line breaks so saying that if anyone wants to beta this or just help me with any of that in general just message me. Thanks folks and have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I know it's been awhile but i had internet issues i needed to sort out. This story also had alot more follows and reviews then i expected.  
seriously 23 follows is alot more then i was expecting on this story. O.o**_

 _ **anyway a few reviews:**_

 _Scorpin17: Thanks!_

 _M.J.A night: I know thats why I'm trying to find a beta who knows fanfiction enough to either show me how to format things easier not to mention all of the formatting i did  
on open office was wiped out when i uploaded it making me have to do it all over again here._

 _Guest1: I know the World of Remnant said faunus only have a animal feature but its a fanfict so i want two and whose to say ancient faunus didn't have more then one feature and they slowly evolved to the point they only had one?  
_

 _theawsomest5: Thank you! And yeah I think this chapter will have alot better spacing etc then the first but then again i could be wrong._

 _Guest2: For weapons you'll just have to find out!(tho not long as a weapon is in this chapter!) and as for Rosella same you'll find out this chapter and the reason on why i choose the way I did was for obvious OC reasons alot of ficts have._

 _553Colinm:Thanks!_

 _Saint of Vice Koncor: I was going to actually have let him grind there but I decided against it for some obvious reasons you'll see in this chapter(and some not so obvious ones)_

 **Anyway onto the story! After a small plug about still wanting/need a Beta!**

Slowly waking up I look around and see that I'm on a snowy cliff laying next to a headstone. In the distance I see Ruby fighting some grim but everything is frozen. Turning around I see Rosella looking at me waiting.

"Now you had a little demo of the combat and crafting but you didn't see the menu and the choices or how they're displayed nor did you see how skills work. You can have to appear on your scroll if you want, just in front of you floating like a pop up, or a mix of the two. Now if you choose the scroll version you can choose to make it seen by anyone who happens to look over your shoulder so you can show any friends you might make your stats and other things. If you choose the pop ups you can make it so you either speak, tap, or think to navigate the menus. Finally you could do a mix or both where you could use your scroll to make it look like your semblance."

"I want both I already know how I'm going to hide the power of the gamer." Wrapping my tail around my waist like a belt I try to move a snow flake but when I touched it the world around me suddenly changed to Yang mid punch on Junior once again with everything frozen.

"Now it's simple to do but you need to see how you use abilities. I'm going to give you one right now and I want you to hit this target with it. You can either call it out or just think the name of it while attempting to do it."

When she finished saying target one of Junior's henchmen unfreeze and look at me moving into a fighting stance without attacking and a pop up appeared in front of me.

 **Mighty Swing[Lv.99](0%)**

 **By swinging a weapon with all your might you hit for**

 **150% of your base weapon damage+500% your strength.**

 **(For every level in this skill you gain .05% to crit for**

 **500% base weapon damage+1000% your strength)**

Thinking Mighty Swing to myself while punching one of the henchmen and watching his aura drop to 5% and he refreezes. Looking around I see a Strawberry Sunrise sitting on the bar undisturbed from the fight I reach for it and once again the world shifts to a still frame of Blake and Adam fighting a Spider Droid on the train.

"Now we told you that your memories of the world will be forgotten but that's not entirely true. You will forget things you shouldn't know for your age and lifestyle you choose. For instance you will know the basic lore of places. The kingdoms, the hunter academies, aura, and basic knowledge everyone would have known in the position you are in. And you will also know you are not from remnant but a visitor from another world." Rosella fades out and sitting off to the side is Blake's bow on top of a crate. Going to grab it the world fades and is replaced with Weiss fighting the robotic knight in the background.

"Upon finishing the tutorial and entering Remnant you will have a backstory which on top of knowing whee you are from you will also remember. For example if your parents died in an outskirt village you will have memories of this village and of any hardships that came from being there. Also if you were rescued or seen that person will have remembered what happened. Now please choose what lifestyle you want and the backstory for it."

A pop up appeared in front of me asking for a profession before anything looking through it I saw that I could choose from being a hunter, part of atlas's army, a weapon smith, or even mundane things like shop keep. Choosing hunter more options appeared under it asking where I was trained which had places like Signal and Sanctum it also had hunters apprentice. Out of curiosity I choose hunters apprentice where another choice appeared: Whose apprentice are you? Scrolling through I see choices form people I know ranging from Qrow, Taiyang, Raven, Ironwood, to people I didn't know at all like Theudhar, Albinus, and Xiuying but the list was actually really large and I wanted to know if certain people where choices like Ozpin who had an asterisk next to his name. As I thought that the selector went down to his name. Curious I thought of Salem and there she was but she also had an asterisk next to her name. Wondering what it was I selected her and below the pop up a block of text appeared.

 **"** **By choosing Salem or any other people part of her group you**

 **will have hunter training but you won't be helping humanity**

 **your goal will be to help Salem in any way she sees fit."**

Not liking that I change to Ozpin and the block of text changed.

 **"** **Choosing Ozpin you might be able to gain knowledge of**

 **the maidens and other information he might think you're**

 **worthy of knowing and you might be able to gain some**

 **favor with people like Qrow and Glynda but this also**

 **pains a target in your back for Salem's organization."**

I actually like the sound of that so I'll stick with that. Below the text there was another choice asking about my parents. Quickly selecting unknown(orphan) I hit the finalize button. The pop up turned into a diary labeled Weiss on the front. Picking it up I was surprised when the world didn't fade out so I opened it flipping through it to a page that was dog eared and the world faded out again and faded into the cliffs at Beacon overlooking the Emerald Forest.

"There is another feature you need to know of before you leave. There is a Party function so you can invite people to your party up to 4 people at a time where they will experience benefits of being The Gamer like leveling up, placing stat points and, if you allow it, for them to pick up loot or money. They won't how ever be able to gain skills from books like you will or craft from any Grimm Materials. They also won't get as many stat points to distribute nor will they have the Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind skills so while they will have HP they will still feel any hits and show damage or loss of limb. Try inviting Gylnda to a party."

Gylnda appeared next to the cliff looking at her scroll. I opened the menu and invited her to the party. Upon pressing the invite button she jumped back falling off the cliff surprised.

"As you can see not everyone will be able to handle a screen popping up in front of them without warning. This is one thing you will have to be wary about. Looking at where Gylnda stood she had dropped her riding crop. I picked it up and the world faded into the basement of beacon in front of the pod Amber is in.

"As you choose to go with random you will be given a reward upon arrival. Three rewards in fact. We have a list you can choose from. Note if you choose something some options might be unavailable. This is the last of the tutorial before I leave you but know if you need help with the systems when you sleep you can talk to me. I will also keep a small journal that you can access in the menu's of your time each day."

Another pop up with a huge list of choices popped up flipping through it I saw that I could make a quest to do almost anything I wanted. I choose this.

"What do you want your quest to be? Note if it's something you shouldn't have knowledge of you might be confused by what the quest says or even have sections of text missing from the quest until you gain that knowledge. Multi Part quests are allowed up to 4 steps."

"I want to show Jaune my semblance and train him so he's at least on par with Teams RWBY and JNPR. So that's a two part quest I believe?"

Two pop up appeared in front of me when I finished saying that.

 **To teach an Arc**

 **-Show Jaune Arc your semblance**

 **-Train Jaune so he's on par with his peers.**

The second was asking me about my second reward. I choose to be able to choose my team mates regardless of what school I go to and what school they come from if any. Below that it asked who I wanted for my three team mates I quickly choose Coco, Velvet, and Neo. Coco and Velvet because they're strong and Neo because she needs to be removed from Cinder's side Torchwick to if I can somehow and because she to is also a force multiplier with her semblance.

Finally being able to choose my third reward I choose to have a weapon pre built for me

and having some proficiency in using it. Moving on I see that I can choose how many forms the weapon will have I decide on three. As I choose more selections came up asking what each form was. I wanted it to be a spear that doubled as a sniper for one form so I could stab a grim than shoot it off of the spear. Second form was a sword where the blades slide out of the spear as it got slightly shorter. Third was an easily carry able form where it fit onto my back. As I finished the choices and named it Thorne the weapon appeared stabbing Amber's pod where her chest would be. Grabbing it the world faded out once again as I fell asleep.

"Cyan, get up Ozpin wants you now there has been an issue with one of the first year teams."

Groaning I get up with a flood of knowledge of where I am and the made up past for me bubbling up. Looking at the door Gylnda was there.

"Don't look at me like you didn't understand what I said. Hurry up and grab Thorne and get to his office."

Standing up nodding and grabbing Thorne and the magnetic weapon holster I step out the door running to Ozpin's office. Not even bothering to knock I walk in.

"What's wrong Ozpin?" He may have adopted me, let me stay at beacon even tho I wasn't a student here, and taught me how to fight but we both agree I shouldn't call him dad.

"First year team CFVY need back up. They were on a extermination mission north of vale when their emergency call came in. The council refuses to let me send any more teams there due to it being so close to Mountain Glenn. You aren't an official student of beacon and Peter Port is a huntsmen who happens to teach here so I'm going to have you and Peter go there and assist them."

A quest alert had popped up.

 **CFVY in Need.**

 **Save as many members of team CFVY as possible.**

 **Rewards: 10,000 Exp**

 **Bonus objective: ?**

 **Bonus reward: ?**

 **Mandatory quest.**

"Is Peter already at the docks?"

"No lad I'm right here and we aren't using a beacon bullhead it would make the Council to angry Miss Adel's parents were contacted about the situation and are supplying a pilot and a bullhead from there company to bring us out there and assist. Just know it is a civilian air craft even if it is from a company specializing in hunter clothing so we won't have any weapons on the bullhead itself. But on a good note the pilot they're sending is apparently hunter trained to a degree so will find someplace close to the drop zone they can land and defend the bullhead while we escort team CFVY out."

"Peter, Cyan time is ticking."

Without another word we both jumped out an open window not wanting the elevator to slow them down even more. They saw an Adel Industry bullhead waiting for us we both climbed on and it took off towards Mountain Glenn.

A few minutes west of Mountain Glenn

"The sky's are getting awfully full of grim up ahead I can't bring you much closer. I have to drop you off and get the hell out soon."

"This is close enough thank you for the lift this far just find a spot to set it down and stay safe."

"Don't worry about me boy just go get my daughter back in once piece." The pilot slide open the door between the cargo bay and the pilot's cabin and in it was the president and owner of Adel Industrys.

"We will ma'am."

Peter and I both jumped out of the bull head at this point Peter chose to just tank the landing with his aura forming a crater while I used Thorne in spear mode and just spun it fast enough to slow me down enough to land without injury. Pulling out my scroll to make sure which way we need to go we both set out at a fast pace north east to the north side of Mountain Glenn. We didn't get far before we heard the sound of fighting and the stench of death. Coming up over a ridge we look down too see a horde of beowolves, ursai, deathstalkers, and a nevermore flying over head. Coco was limping while carrying Fox while Velvet and Yatsuhasi were trying to keep the grim off of them while backing into a cave. Not wasting any more time Peter ran down killing a deathstalker in the blink of an eye while aimed at the nevermore killing it with a few shots before running down to help. Peter has already cut a large chunk out of the horde of grim and some where turning towards him and away from CFVY. Seeing us Velvet told the rest of her team as a deathstalker tried getting into the cave only to not fit. Seeing a way to get to their team and let them rest I ran through the horde as they took pot shots at me before coming up below the deathstalker pointing Thorne up into it.

'Mighty Pierce' in mentally thought while shoving Thorne up into the deathstaker towards its head and when it went to collapse thought 'Speed Burst' before almost getting crushed by the deathstalker.

"Injuries?" I asked while taking pot shots into the horde of grim that was thinning out quickly now mostly due to Peter but I knew all I really had to do was hold them away from CFVY right now I had no illusions that I was needed for more I was here for them to have a buffer for any that came through.

"Fox is dead I just couldn't leave his body back there even more so when my aura is at 5% so I can't really fight outside of ranged and I'm out of ammo." Coco was sitting down tears running down her face.

"Yatsu and I are both out of aura honestly we've been lucky to have come this far without any but no injuries." Velvet was laying down on her back while Yatsu was sitting on a rock panting while I stabbed a few grim that had came up into the mouth of the cave. Looking out there was only a few beowolves left who were running and Peter was coming up to the cave now. He made it up here as the deathstalker disintegrated and took out his scroll.

"Mrs. Adel we have your daughter's team and have cleared a landing zone for your bullhead we'll fire a flare for you momentarily."

"Roger I'm taking off now."

Peter put his scroll away and took out his blunderbuss-axe and loaded a special flare round into it shooting it into the sky high. A few minutes later the bullhead came and everyone jumped on with Peter carrying Fox's body.

 _ **AN: Another chapter done hopefully I'll have another one up by at least sunday if possible(I do have the start of the next chapter planned out I just wanted to have it stop here because I dont want my chapters to be to large just yet. Maybe when I get into the swing and get more of the story planned out down the road (I have up to the food fight planned out and a few hit and miss things after.) I just want to have a person or two to bounce ideas off and polish this up(Insert Beta request here) so its not the bronze it is now but the gold it could be. Anyway have fun and thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it took so long to release this more about that at the end of this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys it means alot not going to go down the list this time but thanks nonetheless._**

Taking off the surviving members of team CFVY fell to the floor exhausted and started to doze off. Mrs Adel not even making her presence known to her daughter. Hoping the quest as done I checked it.

 **CFVY in Need.**

 **Save as many members of team CFVY as possible.**

 **Rewards: 10,000 Exp**

 **Bonus objective: ?**

 **Bonus reward: ?**

 **Mandatory quest.**

Sighing because I know it wasn't over yet I look out of one of the windows and see a giant nevermore that was already sending a dozen feathers at us.

"Shit Mrs Adel we have nevermore feathers coming in from our 4."

The call. Came in too late for one of the feathers and it pierced the ship cutting right into Yatsuhasi removing one of his arms and legs. Port rushed over to him to stop the bleeding as I opened the cargo bay hatch took out Thorne and laid prone to start sniping at it when a military bullhead came up from beside it and just started unloading a 20 mm Vulcan cannon into it looking to get. Firing the standard air to air rounds of 3 ice dust rounds then a normal round at it slowing it down and shattering a wing saving us from the nevermore. As soon as the bullhead had shot the nevermore down the quest said complete.

 **CFVY in Need.**

 **Save as many members of team CFVY as possible.**

 **Rewards: 10,000 Exp**

 **Bonus objective: Situation awareness: complete**

 **Pay attention to your surroundings and prevent the nevermore from killing anybody.**

 **Bonus reward: Gauss weapon blueprints**

 **Dust ammo blueprints**

 **50,000 lien.**

 **Copy cat skill book.**

'Well that's great at least with that I'll be able to have a gun to take out large Grimm and a skill book with that name means maybe I can copy Gylnda's semblance if it does what i hope it does.'

 **That concludes the tutorial from here on out everything you do is up to you and there will be no safety net. The quests wont usually**

 **give as much experience as that one did either it was our way of making you the level you should be around at this point in time.**

 **After being debriefed by Ozpin you will gain stats at appropriate times depending on the stat and what you're doing.**

A bunch more pop ups came up with 15 level ups. Opening my stats I wondered how I even killed any of those Grimm granted i never did try to learn the obs...

 **Skill gained Observe (0%)**

 **By carefully observing someone or something you can gain knowledge of that item/person**

 **Includes damage for weapons, Defense for armor, Ammo if a gun**

 **Hp/Ap/Mp if a creature human or faunus.**

 **Level up gives more details and expands level view range.**

 **Can be toggled on/off and what is viewed automatically.**

'Convenient I guess time to just level that up should be easy if its always on for at least people and grimm..'

"Cyan my boy we need your help over here with Yasuhashi he's losing blood do you remember how Oz taught you to transfer Aura?"

 **Skill gained Aura Transfer (0%)**

 **Transfer ones Aura to a person or object**

 **When transferring to a person gives them Aura**

 **When transferring to an object it increases the objects durability.**

Just nodding I walked over to Yatsuhashi and began transferring him Aura watching mine go from 75% to roughly 25% in seconds which was enough for his wounds to close and stop him from bleeding out.

'Note to self invest time in learning a healing skill asap need to not let someone lose a limb on my watch again. Wonder if i can meditate or something to increase my Aura regen.'

 **Skill gained Meditate (0%)**

 **By finding inner peace you can increase your Aura regeneration. True mastery improves regen outside of meditating.**

 **Current rate while meditating: 1%/10 mins**

 **Current rate while not meditating: 1%/30 mins**

 **Numbers are also effected by your wisdom.**

'That is abysmally low regen but it works for now I'll need to level that up asap too but for now i leveled stats time.' The stats opened in front of me.

 **Cyan Lv.16**

 **Faunus**

 **6'3' 230 pounds.**

 **Hp: 1700/1700**

 **Ap:850/3400**

 **Mp: 500/500**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Dexterity** **: 5**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Vitality: 5**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Charisma: 5**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Unused stats: 85**

'Never actually found out what the stats exactly do when i had the chance to ask Rosella. Is there a help section..'

 **Strength- how much you can lift, throw or punch. Directly effects damage given in melee and how much you can carry. Also has a small impact** **on how high you jump.**

 **Dexterity- how much hand eye coordination you have and how fast your body responds to your mind. Directly effects aim with both ranged and** **melee weapons and also increases max move speed. Also has a small impact on fall damage and how high you jump. "Right between the eyes."**

 **Endurance- how long you can stay in motion for without rest. Directly effects Stamina and Hp. "Remember if you have low endurance you're** **just a one pump chump."**

 **Vitality- How well your health is. Directly effects if a debuff effects you and how long they last. Also improves how long buffs effect** **you and how strong they are. Directly effects resistance to climates and elements. "Good thing my vitality is strong or I'd be an icecube!"**

 **Intelligence- How much your able to remember things or calculate the physics of objects when thrown or moving. Directly effects your spell** **damage and max Mana. "e=mc^2"**

 **Wisdom- How wise you are you're able to make better choices in less time and know the consequences. Directly effects your Mana regen rate** **also enables different dialogue choices.**

 **Charisma- How well you talk to people. Directly influences the outcome of talking to people. Also increases your quest reward from** **sentient beings. "And that was how I killed a pack of beowolves with a toothpick"**

 **Luck- How lucky you are. Only directly influence one thing but effects everything from what enemies drop to gambling. Directly influences** **the chance of earning an extra stat point when leveling up. Also increases the chance of a successful bluff. "You feeling lucky punk"**

Let's just leave that all as is for now. I mean making everything at 10 for a base wouldn't hurt to bad but that's almost half of those points..

"We're 5 minutes out from Beacon lad I need you to make sure Velvet and Coco get to the infirmary I'm going with Yatsuhashi and making sure Fox's body is taken care of stretchers should be waiting for us and all of the students have been pulled into the auditorium to make sure that no rumors circle about what happened until an official report has been made. After you make sure they're there go to Ozpin's office and give him a detailed report. Overall lad you handled yourself well and kept a level head making sure they were safe was the right choice not going against a horde of grimm."

"Thanks and will do just wish we were there faster so no one had died."

"Worry not lad he died a warriors death from what his team has said he stopped an unknown Grimm from leaving a cave near the top of Mountain Glenn collapsing the tunnel on his way out but it took almost all of his Aura to do so on the way down a cliff it seems a deathstalker managed to stab him with it's tail from behind. It was quick at least."

Sighing, "You're right I probably wouldn't have been able to do more then be in the way going down a cliff anyway."

The bullhead landed and the bay door was opened and a stretcher came in and port lifted Yatsu up and set him on it while some emt's did the same for Fox. After they left I looked down and saw that Velvet was asleep but Coco was standing limping out of the bullhead. With a sigh i picked Velvet up and started walking to the infirmary but saw Coco struggling to walk to much. With another sigh i put 10 points in strength and 5 in endurance so they were 15 and 10 respectively. Shifting Velvet onto one shoulder I walk up behind Coco and pick her up with her sitting on my other shoulder.

"What are you doing I can walk by myself."

"You say that but your limp and stopping every 5 seconds says otherwise just shh and let me do my job. I get it you don't want to be seen as weak but everyone else is in class and I'm not even a student here yet I'm Ozpin's apprentice. So whose going to think you're weak? I'm not its not a weakness to need help from time to time and you need it so shut up and let me get you there."

Surprisingly she stays quiet until we get to there and when she's told by the nurse to take off her glasses and she doesn't I took them and walked away.

"Listen to them damnit I'll leave them at the front desk for when your out."

"Kid this is me telling you now you walk away with those glasses and I will make sure your staying in here."

"I wouldn't even had to take them if you had just listened she wanted to check your eyes you coulda had them back by now if you listened."

"Last warning glasses now."

With a glare from her i decided to give them back but after I started to walk away I looked back at her and in a sing song voice

"Fine but you looked cuter without them~."

Seeing her blush as she quickly put them on and looked away. I left the room chuckling knowing damn well shes going to get even with me in the future if given the chance.

* * *

Hours after talking to Ozpin about what happened I sat in my room Meditating getting it up to Lv.3 after an hour I hear a knock on my door. Getting up and opening I see Velvet and Coco standing there.

"Let me guess Velvet is here to say thank you and Coco is here to get even for the glasses and the comment I made."

"Right on my part. Thanks for the save we wouldn't have lasted much longer there."

With a shrug, "No problem saving two cute girls and their teammate is a pleasure."

Coco slid her glasses down and peered over the top of them.

"So we're cute huh? And why are you flirting this much.

I just sighed and fell back onto the floor with my foot holding the door open still.

"Trying to make you think of anything else besides that mission is it working?"

"That and the fact Yatsu is going to live is working. Fox dying still hurts but there was nothing we could have done to stop that from happening really. Now stop avoiding the question."

I sat up pointed to the couch and waited for them to sit before responding.

"Maybe. Or maybe i just like leading people on. Who knows definitely not you two."

Grinning I faced away from them before I heard a minigun spinning up. I quickly turned back around and held my hands up.

"Hey now I'm teasing if i didn't think either of you was attractive I wouldn't have said anything. How about we go out for the night my treat?"

After a few she decided to put her gun away without shooting me.

"I'll go I need a drink after that."

Velvet was just sitting there blushing,

"I'm going to go stay with Yatsu the night I know he told us to go relax for the night but I want to make sure he's alright."

"Maybe next time then hell maybe he'll be able to come too by then."

With a nod Velvet stood up and left soon followed by Coco but before she got to the door she looked back at me.

"Looks like we have a date. At least you don't dress half bad."

And with a smirk she continued to leave putting emphasis on her waist as she walked away.

"Oh Oum what have I gotten myself into this time."

 **AN: Ended up rewriting this chapter like 7 times before I was somewhat happy with it. Anyway read review if you want next chapter should be out alot sooner then this one took and we're starting to see how Cyan is getting his team. Just remember he doesn't remember what his team was requested to be nor does he remember anything about CFVY before this besides what he's seen and been told. So yes he technically caused Fox to die and Yatsu to be injured but he won't feel guilty about that because he just doesn't know he did. Also i threw a little reference to season 3 in there kudos if you see it.**


End file.
